O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas
Getting Ready for Christmas Nicole: "Gemma and Darren O'Connell are preparing for Christmas by telling their adopted children where they're going to spend Christmas." Gemma: "Well, Christmas is just around the corner!" Russell: "How are we going to spend Christmas? Darren: " " Hamish: "Where are we going mommy?" Gemma: " " Darren: "And since the kids from Libya, Qatar, and UAE are Muslims, they don't get to celebrate Christmas with us, but they ." Gemma: "And as for the septuplets from Singapore, they " Christmas Cooking Mince Pies Sausage Rolls Mini Quiches Christmas Activities Christmas Eve Christmas Day 4-Year-Old Hamish Opens His Presents looks inside his stocking Hamish: "Candy canes, peppermint bark, an orange, Jellybeans!" opens up all his presents Hamish: " " The 3-Year-Old Twins from Belgium Open Their Presents and Mimi look inside their small baskets in the doorway Pino: "Yay, ik heb speelgoed, snoep en chocolade!" (translation: Yay, I got toys, candy and chocolates!") Mimi: "O jee, ik heb net een handvol stokken en twijgen!" (translation: "Oh, dear, I just got a handful of sticks and twigs!") opens his presents Pino: " " (translation: " ") opens her present to find a note from Santa saying in Dutch: "Mimi, you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. You got in fights with other kids in school, acted rudely towards your mother, gained a bad reputation and bullied other kids. Signed, Kerstman." in cursive The 5-Year-Old Triplets from Argentina Open Their Presents opens up her presents Gabriela: " " (Translated to: " ") opens up her presents Romina: " " (Translated to: ) opens up his present to find a note from Santa saying in Spanish: "Lucas, you were a very, very naughty boy this year. You tortured your triplet sisters Gabriela and Romina, beat up other kids and . Signed Papá Noel" in cursive Lucas: " " (Translated to: " ") looks in her shoe Gabriela: " " (Translated to: " ") looks in her shoe Romina: " " (Translated to: " ") reaches into his shoe but finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lucas: " " (Translated to: "Oh, no! Coal!") The 8-Year-Old Sextuplets from Netherlands Open Their Presents opens his presents Gerard: " " {Translated to: " ") opens his presents Jelle: " " (Translated to: " ") Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda open their present to find a note from Santa saying in Dutch: "Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda, you girls were very bad this year. You pushed in line, fought in school and . Signed, Kerstman." in cursive looks in his shoe Gerard: " " (Translated to: " ") looks in his shoe Jelle: " " (Translated to: " ") Amanda, Charlotte and Daisy find a birch rod in their shoes The 9-Year-Old Octuplets from Barbados Open Their Presents opens his presents Russell: " " opens his presents Chester: " " opens his presents Shaun: " " openis his presents Richard: "A new bike!" Marina, Chloe and Robyn open their present, but to find a note from Santa saying, "LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn, you girls were anything but good this December. You got in fights with other kids and wrestled with your octuplet brothers and your cousins. Signed, Santa." in cursive looks in his stocking Chester: " " looks in his stocking Richard: " " looks in his stocking Shaun: " " looks in his stocking Russell: " " The 1 1/2 Year Old Nonuplets from Iceland Open Their Presents Gemma: "It's good to see those nonuplets behaving all year, isn't it?" Darren: "Yeah." Marina looks in her shoe to reveal looks in his shoe to reveal looks in her shoe to reveal looks in his shoe to reveal looks in his shoe to reveal looks in her shoe to reveal looks in his shoe to reveal Katrín looks in her shoe to reveal looks in his shoe to reveal opens her presents to reveal opens his presents to reveal opens his presents to reveal Marina opens her presents to reveal opens his presents to reveal opens his presents to reveal opens her presents to reveal Katrín opens her presents to reveal opens his presents to reveal The 12 Year Old Decaplets from Australia Open Their Presents opens his presents Steven: " " opens his presents Anthony: " " opens her presents Hayley: " " opens her presents Kylie: " " opens her presents Kate: " " Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno, you five have been anything but good this holiday season. You . Signed, Santa." in cursive The 7 Year Old Undecaplets from Tanzania Open Their Presents opens her presents Lucy: " " opens her presents Quizrah: " " opens her presents Tina: " " opens her presents Hilda: " " opens her presents Adeline: " " Chimpae, Rajabu, Ezekiel, Francis and Selemani open their present to find a note from Santa saying: "Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu and Selemani, you boys were all very naughty this year. You . Signed, Santa." in cursive The 16 Year Old Duodecaplets from Colombia Open Their Presents opens her presents Kapu: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Sapphira: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Linda: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Marie-Paula: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Ingrid: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Lina: " " (Translated to: " ") Brayan, Carlos, Rigoberto, Norberto and Santiago open their present to find a note from Santa which says in Spanish, "Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan and Norberto, you boys have been anything but good this December. You . Signed, Santa." in cursive The 17 Year Old Tridecuplets from Trinidad and Tobago Open Their Presents The 13 Year Old Quadecaplets from Estonia Open Their Presents The 14 Year Old Sexdecaplets from Bermuda Open Their Presents Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts